School Days
by tekkenlover17
Summary: So basically this is a story about their high school days..characters belong to Namco!
1. Chapter 1

TEKKEN STORY

Xiao POV

I walked outside and noticed it was already daylight.

Xiao: I'm late for school!

I got dressed as quickly as I could and ran out the door.

Asuka POV

I sat at my desk and looked around. Xiaoyu was nowhere to be seen. I saw her quickly enter the classroom and dash to her seat. I heard Lili slightly giggle. I whispered to her.

Asuka: Xiaoyu..late again?

Xiao: I lost track of time.

Asuka: You know the policy. We cannot be late for school...ever!

Xiao: I know..

Xiaoyu pouted. I smiled at my friend.

Asuka: Jin is not here yet ya know?

Xiaoyu's eyes widen.

Xiao: Where is he!?

Asuka: I dunno.

Xiaoyu was now offically going crazy. I laughed

Asuka: Calm down Xiaoyu. He'll be here.

Jin entered the room.

Jin POV

I sat down at my desk.

Asuka: Late again huh?

I stared at my cousin coldy. She was so annoying. She smirked.

Jin: For your information I am in fact not late because the teacher is not even here yet.

Asuka rolled her eyes. I looked at Xiaoyu and smiled. She smiled sweetly at me. I swear everytime I see her I feel like I'm in heaven. I was rudely taken out of my daydream by a familar voice. It was my best friend Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: Earth to Jin!

Jin: What!

Hwoarang: Dude class is starting.

This was my least favorite part of the day.

Hwoarang POV

We were at our lockers getting ready for gym class.

Asuka: I don't care what you guys say Hwoarang is the best in gym.

She looked at me and smiled. I put my arm around her.

Jin: Hwoarang doesn't even survive the first round of dodge ball.

Xiao: That's because everyone seems to aim at him.

Lili: Why does dodge ball even exist? It is such a rough and harsh game.

Jin rolled his eyes.

Jin: Stop being such a girl

Julia: Afraid of getting embarrassed Lili?

Lili blushed slightly. I chuckled lightly.

Hwoarang: A scratch on Lili she'll cry like she broke a bone.

Everyone laughed.

Julia POV

In gym we were all warming up.

Hwoarang: Get ready Kazama cause you are going to the hospital this time.

Jin: Good luck.

I smiled sweetly and whispered to Jin.

Julia: Don't make him cry.

Jin chuckled lightly. The coach blew the whistle and the game started. Jin threw a ball at Hwoarang and he dodged it just in time.

Hwoarang: Oh so you want to play dirty? Two can play at that game.

Xiaoyu threw a ball at Asuka and she dodged. Asuka threw a ball back at Xiaoyu knocking her out.

Asuka: Point!

Xiao: Aw man! I'm out already!?

Hearing Xiaoyu whine always makes me wince. I turned and saw Hwoarang was already knocked out. A ball hit me and I fell to the ground.

Jin: You ok?

Julia: Yeah I'm fine.

Asuka hit Jin with a ball. That was so cheating!

Asuka: I win!

Jin: No fair! I wasn't paying attention.

Asuka: You snooze you lose.

Jin: You are so unfair! I would have won if you hadn't cheated.

Asuka: Sorry cousin, there is no could've, should've, would've.

Jin tightened his fists and walked towards Asuka. I ran in front of him.

Julia: Take it easy Jin. It's just a game.

Jin: She cheated.

Julia: Well in case you hadn't noticed you two are acting like straight up toddlers throwing a tantrum.

Asuka: Fine..I'm sorry for cheating.

Jin: Sorry for making it such a big deal.

Julia: That's more like it.

Asuka POV

We all decided to go to an amusement park after school. Jin and Xiaoyu went to get a drink, Julia went to get some food, and Lili went to use the restroom so it was just me and Hwoarang. We sat at a park bench.

Hwoarang: The others agreed to come over to my place to study for the exams tomorrow you want to come?

I punched my boyfriend's shoulder

Asuka: Duh! Of course.

After 20 minutes the others were back.

Xiao: Ok let's go!

We all went over to Hwoarang's house.

Xiao POV

Asuka: Wow Hwoarang you have a nice place.

He smirked. I looked and saw a picture of Hwoarang and Jin holding a trophy together.

Xiao: What's this?

Hwoarang: A photo.

Asuka elbowed him. I pouted

Xiao: What is it really?

Hwoarang: It's a picture of Jin and I when we won a small town fighting tournament.

Xiao: Cool.

Hwoarang sat down and sighed.

Hwoarang: So are we going to study or what?

Jin: Who said anything about studying?

Hwoarang looked at him confused.

Julia: We are not here to study Hwoarang.

Lili: We're here to paaarrrrttttyyyyy!

Hwoarang: Now you're speaking my language!

Asuka: Alright!

I never felt so excited. Before I knew it I was dancing with the others, and of course we drank to the point of the drunk state. I had no idea what I was doing.

Hwoarang POV

Everyone was high!

Xiao: Jin are you my savior?

Hwoarang: One time I pretended I was married to my toliet.

Asuka: I love you Hwoarang!

She kissed me on the cheek.

Lili: I dance!

Lili was dancing so crazy. Not the graceful and peaceful dancing she usually does.

Xiao: I feel alive!

Xiaoyu fell into Jin's arms. The two started to dance. We were having the best time. I would pick this over studying any day!

Jin: I dream of Xiao so much I wake up kissing my pillow.

Everyone laughed. This is how life should be all the time.

Jin POV

The next morning we all were passed out. I woke up with Xiaoyu in my arms. She was holding on to me with a tight grip. Her embrace felt so comforting...Anyway back to the story...we were already 20 minutes late for school.

Hwoarang: I am so freaking tired!

Xiao: Why do I feel like something's missing right now?

All: WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

We all rushed to get ready.

At school we had to stay an extra hour for being late. Right after the exam everyone put their scores on the lunch table.

{Julia} 50

{Hwoarang} 68

{Asuka} 68

{Xiao} 87

{Lili} 60

Asuka gasped in surprised

Asuka: Jules you got a 50!?

Julia: I couldn't focus. We were having such a good time we didn't study.

Asuka: Wait a minute..Hwoarang why do we have the same score?

Hwoarang: U-um..b-because..

Asuka: You were looking at my paper during testing!

Hwoarang: I-I well...where's Jin?

I walked by and put my paper on the table.

{Jin} 100

Everyone's mouths were wide open. I smirked. Their expressions were priceless!

Asuka: W-what!?

Hwoarang: 100!?

Julia: How come you got a perfect score?

Jin: I studied for a little bit on the way to Hwoarang's place.

Hwoarang: W-what? And you leave us under the bus!?

Jin: Sorry.

Hwoarang: Oh you're going to pay for that Kazama!

I just shrugged and walked away.

Julia POV

Jin was such a jerk throwing us under the bus like that. We got over it sooner or later. We all went home. I layed on my bed in my pajamas and stared at my ceiling. My phone suddenly rang. I answered..

Julia: Hello?

Asuka: Hey Jules what's up?

Julia: Nothing new. I am so bored!

Asuka: Wanna come over? We can do some homework together.

Julia: Sure I'll be right over.

I hung up and quickly got dressed. My blue top and jeans. I braided my hair and put my glasses on. I grabbed my bookbag and left.

Xiao POV

I was sitting on my bed with my computer. I watched some videos we used to post a long time ago. My phone buzzed. I checked it and it was a text from Jin. I opened it.

 _Hey Xiao you free?_

I replied to the text

 _Yeah why?_

I put my phone down and continued watching my videos.

My phone buzzed again. It was a reply from Jin.

 _Want to go out to dinner?_

I replied.

 _Sure I'd love to!_

I was so excited! Jin Kazama asked me out to dinner. You don't see that everyday. I got a reply from Jin.

 _I'll come pick you up at 8:00_

I replied.

 _Ok!_

I closed my laptop and opened my closet. I sighed. I grabbed a pink dress I had..

Xiao: Lousy!

I threw it. It took a while but I had finally chosen an outfit. A orange sleeveless dress with dimonds going across.

Xiao: This'll work!

I looked at the time and it was 8:00. I walked outside and Jin was waiting for me.

Xiao: Ok I'm ready!

Jin: Wow...

He was silent. It was a little awkward. I giggled.

Xiao: Are we going to go or are you going to spend the whole time staring at me.

Jin shook his head.

Jin: Oh yeah. Come on.

I had this weird feeling that this night was going to be awesome!

Asuka POV

I had just gotten out of the shower. I had a towel wrapped around me. I put my blue shorts and pink tank top on. I sat on my bed and looked at the time. The doorbell rang.

Asuka: Jules!

I ran to the door and opened it.

Asuka: Julia!

Julia: Asuka!

We hugged and jumped up and down.

Asuka: You brought your homework?

Julia: Yup.

Asuka: Let's go to my room.

Julia: Ok!

Jin POV

I took Xiao to a restuarant. She wouldn't stop talking. She was already surprised by the fact I asked her out to dinner. She wouldn't stop talking about it.

Xiao: I am just so excited! I mean there I am just sitting like a normal person and suddenly get a text from you! I was so happy.

Jin: I know Xiao.

Xiao: I was nervous and I didn't know what to wear.

Jin: You look beautiful.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Xiao: Good. I was lost and I was afraid I wouldn't be ready in time.

Jin: Well we're here. Just us two alone.

Xiao: Yeah...

After we left the restuarant we went to a hill and layed down side by side.

Xiao: The stars are so beautiful.

She stretched her hand out toward the sky. I was silent the whole time cause...I was a little nervous. IF YOU'RE READING THIS STORY SWEAR YOU WON'T TELL A SOUL I JUST SAID THAT! We got up and I put my arms around her. Little secret...I was afraid to kiss her. I thought maybe she'd turn me down or she'd slap me. DON'T LAUGH! She looked at me. I stared into her beautiful eyes. Before I could say anything she kissed me. I was in total shock. We sat there for a little while and suddenly she layed her head on my lap. She had fallen asleep. I smiled. I took her home and layed her on her bed. I kissed her forehead and whispered to her.

Jin: Sweet dreams my angel.

Hwoarang POV

Hwoarang: I am so bored. There is absolutely nothing to do.

Jin: Hey Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: Jin where have you been?

Jin: On a date.

Hwoarang: A date huh? Did you have a romantic time? Did you kiss this person?

Jin: That is none of your business.

Hwoarang: That is a yes. So who is this person?

Jin: That is none of your concern.

Hwoarang: Come on we're friends!

Jin answered but he was mumbling.

Hwoarang: Can't hear ya Kazama!

Jin: Ling Xiaoyu!

My eyes widen..I thought to myself...that girl!?

Hwoarang: Ling Xiaoyu?

Jin: Happy now?

I decided to drop the subject.

Hwoarang: Want to go cause some trouble?

I smirked. Jin smiled. If there was one thing we enjoyed doing together it was causing trouble.

I took a rock and threw it at a car. The car alarm went off.

Woman: My car!

Jin and I were laughing already.

We tied a string a few feet away from a woman carrying groceries. At the right time we pulled and she tripped, spilling her groceries. It was so fun. We did a few more and we decided it was getting late and it was time to go home.

Hwoarang: Kazama that was awesome!

Jin: Yeah...we'll do it again sometime.

Hwoarang: You got that right.

We went our seperate ways.

Lili POV

It was already the next day at school. I was waiting for the others. I sat at my desk looking out the window. I turned around and saw Jin, Hwoarang, Asuka, Julia, and Xiaoyu enter. I waved and they all waved back. My seat was right next to Jin's so I leaned close to his desk and asked him

Lili: So what did you do last night? I was bored the whole time.

Jin just shrugged.

Jin: The usual.

Asuka tapped Xiaoyu who sat in front of her.

Asuka: What did you do last night?

Xiao: Oh just doing stuff what about you?

Asuka: Julia was over at my house. We were doing homework together.

Xiao: Cool.

We all just sat there doing nothing. The teacher never arrived BTW. We all went to the locker room when the principle finally told us the teacher won't be able to make it. I closed my locker and locked it. Asuka opened her locker and said...

Asuka: People are too layed back here.

Xiao: What do you mean?

Asuka: We sat there the whole time and an hour later the principle finally tells us.

Julia: That is pretty frustrating.

Hwoarang: I don't think school should even exist.

 _The story freezes and Asyia appears._

Me: I'm with ya buddy.

 _Asyia disappears and the story continues._

Lili: I'll be right back.

I walked towards the restroom. What? You don't know how long I might be stuck in a classroom with no restroom.

 **Chapter 2 coming ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka POV

I yawned loudly as we got ready for gym.

Asuka: Ugh! I look horrible in this. I hate gym clothes.

Lili: I look horrid.

Xiao: Hey it's not that bad.

Jin: I think you look beautiful.

Xiao: Oh uh..th-thank you.

I noticed Xiaoyu blushing.

I cleared my throat.

Asuka: Ahem!

Xiao: What?

Asuka: Can we head to the gym now?

Xiao: Oh y-yeah.

We all headed to gym.

Julia POV

In gym I started to notice Jin and Xiaoyu were acting strange around each other. Lili took Jin to the side and whispered...

Lili: You're acting strange around Xiaoyu what's the deal? I smell romance!

Jin: That's my hair gel.

Lili: Oh...are you two going out?

Jin: N-no why would you think that?

Jin nervously put his hands in his pockets and blushed.

Lili: It's obvious.

Jin: Whatever.

Lili: Jin Kazama don't you walk away from me!

Jin: Leave me alone Lili.

Lili: You're impossible!

Lili walked off. We were practicing in gym. Xiaoyu finished a floor routine on the gymnastics section.

Xiao: Guess what tomorrow is...

Hwoarang: Wait don't tell me...Julia's birthday?

Xiao: Hwoarang that was a month ago.

Hwoarang: Oh right!

Xiao: Anyone else know?

Asuka: Valentine's day!

Jin: Xiao's birthday you idiots!

Xiao: That's correct!

Asuka: Oh that's right!

Lili: Oh yeah!

Julia: Ohhhhh

Hwoarang: Your birthday?

Xiao: Duh.

Hwoarang: Oh..

Asuka: I'm so excited for you!

Julia: Let's hope you have the best birthday ever.

Xiao POV

The next day I started to notice the others were avoiding me. Were they jealous? No they wouldn't be jealous...

Xiao: Where'd they go?

I called Julia.

Julia: Hello.

Xiao: Hey Julia are you free?

Julia: Not really. Sorry Xiaoyu.

Over the phone I heard the sound of pots and pans and just..noise.

Xiao: What was that?

Julia: Oh uhhh nothing.

Xiao: Oh well..bye then.

I hung up and called Asuka.

Asuka: Oh hey Xiaoyu I'm a little busy right now.

Xiao: Oh ok...bye.

I hung up. This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. My friends were avoiding me. I suddenly got a call from Hwoarang.

Xiao: Hello?

Hwoarang: Hey Xiaoyu can you go home?

Xiao: Go home why?

Hwoarang: Uhhhhhh meet us there we have to talk to you.

Xiao: Ok.

I hung up and went home.

Asuka POV

We waited for Xiaoyu to arrive. We turned off the lights. She walked in.

Xiao: Guys? Hello?

We waited for the right time and yelled...

All: Surprise!

Asuka: Happy birthday!

Julia: Happy birthday Xiaoyu!

Xiao: Oh no..you did all of this for me?

Lili: Well yes is it bad?

Xiao: No it's perfect!

Asuka: It's hard to keep a secret from you.

Hwoarang: This whole thing was suppose to be a surprise party.

Julia: That's why we were avoiding you. We had to hurry and get all of this ready.

Jin: Sorry about that.

Xiao: Oh no problem. This is awesome! Spending a whole day with my friends makes this the best birthday ever!

Hwoarang: Well then how about we get this party started?

All: Yeah!

Hwoarang started the dance music

 _Asyia appears._

Me: Seriously Hwoarang?

 _Asyia disappears._

Jin: Xiao would you care to dance?

Xiao: Of course!

Everything was going great so far.

Jin POV

Dancing with Xiao was a dream come true. She looked so beautiful. She had her head down and her eyes closed. She was living her dream. I lifted her chin up and looked at her. Her beautiful eyes looking right into mine. We moved towards each other our lips only inches apart. I went foward and kissed her.

Jin: Happy birthday.

Xiao: The best gift I could ask for.

Asuka wiped tears away from her eyes. She is so dramatic.

Lili: I knew they were in a relationship.

Xiao: Thank you all for this. This is by far the best birthday ever.

Julia: I'm so glad you think so.

Julia POV

The next day everything was back to normal. I was so bored.

Lili: Hey guys! I have an idea!

Asuka: What idea?

Lili: Why don't we go to the pool.

Xiao: Yeah!

Asuka: Awesome idea.

Julia: Yeah.

Jin: Uhhh...yeah sure..I guess.

Jin isn't usually involved in that stuff but he looked like he really needed something to do.

Hwoarang: Oh yeah ladies! Get ready to meet Hwoarang!

Asuka looked at him with a stern look.

Hwoarang: I'm kidding.

He looked so nervous.

I giggled slightly.

Lili: I can't wait! I have the perfect bikini to go.

Asuka rolled her eyes.

Asuka: Fashion..always fashion.

Lili: If you are going to go somewhere you have to go in style.

Asuka: Oh yeah? Well I don't believe in that stuff.

Hwoarang POV

At the pool it seemed everyone enjoyed themselves.

Xiao: Jin you're not coming in the pool?

Jin: No thank you.

Xiao: Ok well...help me out.

Jin: Sure...

He grabs her hand but she pulls him in.

Jin: Oh you did not just do that!

Xiaoyu laughed uncontrollably.

Jin: I am so going to get you back for that!

Xiao: I'd like to see you try.

Jin: You want to bet?

Xiaoyu smirked.

Xiao: You're on.

Xiaoyu jumped out of the water with Jin running after her. I chuckled lightly as I saw them. I saw some bikini ladies near by. I decided to impress them by diving into the pool with style!

Hwoarang: Yo ladies! Canon ball!

Asuka POV

I noticed Hwoarang trying to impress the ladies. I rolled my eyes and walked to him. He didn't even make it. He landed flat on his face. I laughed.

Asuka: That's what you get for trying to cheat on me!

Hwoarang: I wasn't trying to cheat on you!

Asuka: Yeah right.

Mean while Jin is still chasing Xiaoyu around. He pinned her to the ground.

Jin: Got you!

Xiao: Wow...you're..fast.

He allowed her to get up. She accidently slips and falls into Jin's arms. Jin blushed slightly. Xiaoyu giggled.

Xiao: Sorry.

Lili came by and jumped into the pool...in her famous gold bikini. It's annoying! The splash made Jin and Xiaoyu fall in. Xiaoyu laughed.

Xiao: We're back in the water again!

Lili: Sorry you two...

Xiao: It's ok just..be careful next time. What if I didn't know how to swim.

Lili: You do know how to swim Xiaoyu.

Xiao: That's why I said...WHAT IF!

Lili: Ok ok I get the point.

Jin: Ok I've had enough of falling into the pool against my will for one day.

Xiao: Yeah..

They got out of the pool. Xiaoyu leaned into the pool and saw something on the bottom.

Xiao: What's that?

Before she could do anything Jin pushed her into the pool. She screamed.

Xiao: Jin!

Jin: What? We had to get even.

Xiao: You...bad...boy.

Jin laughed.

Xiao: Be right back!

Xiaoyu dived under the pool leaving a confused Jin. She came back up.

Xiao: Jin I found someone!

Jin: Someone?

Xiao: Yeah.

That "someone" came to the surface.

Shin: Well fancy running into you here Kazama.

Jin: Shin?

Shin: Long time no see.

Jin: Where have you been?

Shin: I just transferred back to Mishima Polytechnic.

Xiao: Really?

Shin: Yup..you'll be seeing me around more often.

 _Asyia appears._

Me: Woohoo! New main character added to the group.

 _Asyia disappears._

Xiao: That's awesome!

Shin: So Kazama..what's new?

Hwoarang suddenly walks up to them.

Hwoarang: He is not single anymore!

Shin: Really?

Jin: Hwoarang quit telling people stuff!

Hwoarang: Sorry I was just so surprised when I found out you were dating Xiaoyu.

Jin and Xiaoyu's faces became red..sooooo embarrassed!

Shin: Oh really?

Jin: I...hate...you.

Hwoarang smirked. I walked to him and smacked him across the face.

Asuka: How dare you!

I walked up to Jin and smacked him across the face.

Asuka: That...was for fun.

Jin glared at me. All I could do was laugh. Gotta admit though, it should be fun having Shin Kamiya around. We left shortly after.


	3. Update!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while since the last update. I am going to be taking a little break. I'm really busy with school and I don't have much time to write. I will be updating once I have a little more time on my hands. I'll continue writing as soon as possible so stay alert.


	4. NOTICE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Happy new year 2016! I am really sorry I haven't updated. I have been working very hard on this story but unfortunately I am currently having some problems:( the usb that I had my story on crashed and I lost everything! I am really sorry..it will take a while to hopefully get everything back but I will do my best. If I can't retrieve what I lost I will have to start over everything I did so like I said, it might take a while. Thank you for being understanding and I hope you have an amazing 2016!


End file.
